UNTITLED 2
by idontexisthereanymore
Summary: The sequel to the one where Hitler and Stalin touch butts.
It was the 21st meeting since that day 4 years ago. The day Hitler regretted, but no matter how much he buried the thought it always came back up.

"Hitler, what do you think on the subject?" General Dargus inquired.

"Hmm." Hitler was clueless.

"The Americans have joined the enemy." General Dargus clarified.

"No one will beat Germany we will stand strong." Hitler spoke with strength. "We can win if we make peace with-." Hitler stopped he knew Russia would be their best bet but ever since that day he couldn't. "Russia."

"We can send a messenger to make contact." General Dargus offered.

"No. I must go myself." Hitler swallowed. "Dismissed." Hitler made immediate preparations to talk to Stalin.

[THREE MONTHS LATER]

Hitler was inside the heart if Russia to meet with Stalin. A man walked out.

"Stalin will meet with you." The man said then left.

Hitler walked through the door fear, regret, insanity, excit- no. Those emotions whirled in him.

"Hello, have a seat, Hitler." Stalin said Hitler walked and sat down on a stool chair.

"What do you want?" Stalin asked.

"Peace." Hitler whispered.

"That can never happen!" Stalin yelled anger and hurt in his voice.

"Please let's just go eat and talk it over, we can come to some sort of arrangement." Hitler insisted.

Stalin thought for a moment.

"Fine. I shall come for you at five o'clock. Stalin said and then sent Hitler on his way.

[4 HOURS LATER]

Hitler got a call from the hotel lobby that Stalin arrived. Hitler made his way down the stairs. When Stalin came into view Hitler thought he looked stunning. Wait- no. Hitler put that thought away, very far away.

"Let's go discuss this peace." Stalin spat.

"Yes." Hitler said.

Stalin led Hitler out to the car with tinted windows. Stalin opened the door and gestured Hitler inside. Hitler looked up at him in confusion.

"Just get in." Stalin grumbled.

Hitler got in and, Stalin followed him in. They didn't sit across from each other, but Stalin sat next to him, casually brushing his hand against Hitler's. Hitler slid over more and looked at Stalin, his eyes were full of hope (but hope for what).

"So where are we going?" Hitler asked.

"To a place I know. How do you propose we settle peace for what you did." Stalin said.

"Stalin we couldn't do that EVER again! It was a drunken mistake!" Hitler yelled.

The hope in Stalin's eyes disappeared, and were replaced by pain and anger.

"You know what this was pointless, I shouldn't have agreed to this, have fun losing your war." Stalin said.

He signaled the car to stop and started to get up, but Hitler grabbed his wrist.

"Wha-" Stalin was about to ask, but was stopped by Hitler's lips on his.

Hitler pulled back and started rambling.

"I keep telling myself it was a mistake but what I feel won't go away. What do you do?" Hitler asked.

"I give it control." Stalin replied then kissed Hitler with all his emotion.

"So what do we do?" Hitler panted after he pulled back.

"We disappear." Stalin said.

"How do we do that?" Hitler inquired.

Then Stalin told the chauffeur to keep driving. Over dinner Stalin discussed how Hitler could fake his death and they would live in Greenland for the rest of their lives.

"Wow. How long have you been thinking of this." Hitler asked.

"Why don't I tell you tonight." Stalin winked.

Hitler flushed. Then Stalin laughed at his embarrassment. They both didn't talk for the rest of the meal only speaking through their lust filled eyes. After the meal was over Hitler said his goodbye but Stalin suggested they talk about the 'peace' treaty at the hotel.

[30 MINUTES LATER]

Stalin pushed Hitler through the door-way, then slammed it shut behind him. They didn't waste any time ridding each other of their clothes. Stalin kissed Hitler's neck slowly making his way down across his chest. Stopping at Hitler's nipples swirling his tongue around it making Hitler moan. Stalin continued to descend till he made it to his thick throbbing cock. He licked his way up the shaft to the head eliciting a moan from Hitler. When he reached the head he licked the top and slit free of pre-cum. Then he swallowed the tip and Hitler's hands found his hair as hi thrusted into Stalin's mouth.

Stalin gagged as Hitler thrust into his mouth. Then Stalin pulled off and stood up to kiss Hitler. He put a hand around Hitler's red throbbing cock slowly stroking it teasingly. Hitler moaned into his mouth as he sped up his stroking. Stalin's free hand made its way to Hitler's hole slowly massaging circles around it, then dipped a finger in. He felt Hitler shiver but moved his finger in and out in sync with his hand stroking Hitler's length. It was all too much for Hitler as he cried out Stalin's name and came into his hand. Stalin then used his hand and pushed Hitler slowly on the bed still keeping his finger inside him. The Hitler got comfortable he added a second finger.

Hitler took a second to get used to the burning. Then it turned to pleasure as Hitler twisted his fingers, then took his out altogether and stood up. In one swift motion he filled Hitler. Hitler cried out Stalin's name. Stalin slowly started to let Hitler get comfortable, then sped up. Hitler's cock slowly started to get hard every time Stalin hit his prostate. Hitler tightened to give Stalin more pleasure. Stalin leaned forward to kiss Hitler to move against. Hitler's both swirling and each trying to claim dominance. Suddenly Stalin's thrusts became more erratic, and Hitler felt Stalin's cock pulse and the warm liquid filling him up. Hitler sighed at the warm feeling inside of him, but he was achingly hard again. Stalin noticed this and as soon as he pulled out he climbed on top of Hitler, and pushed him inside of him. Tears started to fill his eyes as he hadn't felt this sensation before the extreme burning turning to pleasure. He moved up and down the shaft slowly, then sped up slamming Hitler's cock into his prostate. Tears made their way down his face. Then Hitler started to move with him in three thrusts Hitler's cum slowly filled him up. Stalin collapsed on top of Hitler and Hitler held him there.

"I love you." Stalin whispered. After a few moments.

"I love you too." Hitler replied.

And so the plan was put into action.


End file.
